


Collection of Jetra ficlets

by KaytheGay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Confused Lukas (TM), Cuddles, Duet, F/F, Fluff, Laser Tag, Movie Night, Nyctophobia, Petra bakes cookies, Petra plays guitar, Rain, Sing Street - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, Tickle Fights, random ideas by jesse, sleepy jesse, sleepy petra, who the fuck put the peeps in the microwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheGay/pseuds/KaytheGay
Summary: This is just a bunch of random Jetra ficlets I wrote using random prompts.





	1. Power Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse falls asleep on Petra's shoulder, and Petra feels the need to be as still as possible to allow her girlfriend peace and quiet.

            Petra sat, rigid on the bench, below Jesse’s treehouse, a small blush on her cheeks. She glanced down at her left shoulder, careful to not move her head at all. She gazed at Jesse, head lying on Petra’s shoulder, sleeping peacefully.

            The sun glinted through the leaves of a tree a few yards away from them. Petra took her phone out of her pocket, trying not to disturb Jesse. She glanced at her again, jealous of her ability to fall asleep anywhere.

            She knew she didn’t have to be totally silent or still, for Jesse was a fairly heavy sleeper. Petra on the other hand, would wake to someone else in the room moving, even if it barely made a sound.

            Petra played a game on her phone, slightly panicking when Olivia texted her, and it vibrated violently. She quickly went to settings, and put her phone on “do not disturb” for the time being, before looking at the text.

 

_Where r u & Jesse?_

_Jesse won’t reply 2 any of my texts_

_We’re thinking of getting together 2night_

_Watchin movies n stuff_

 

            The texts came in so fast, Petra couldn’t even begin to type a response until Olivia stopped.

 

_Srry she fell asleep_

_****I’m in_

_I’m sure Jesse would like that 2_

 

_Cool_

_Can we get together at Jesse’s treehouse bc it’s the best place for this kind of thing_

            Jesse stirred, lifting her head from Petra’s shoulder. She rubbed her eyes, and squinted at the sun.

            “Hello,” Jesse stretched her arms out.

            “Hey, sleepy head,” Petra replied, smiling

            “Sorry, I stayed up ‘till three last night,” Jesse brushed off the fact as if it were nothing. Like it was totally typical to just stay up until ungodly hours of the morning doing who knows what.

            Petra looked at her with bewilderment for a second, before shaking her head slightly, and moving on.

            “Olivia wants to get together with everyone tonight, and she was hoping we could go to your treehouse, ‘cause it’s the best place for that kind of thing.”

            “Oh, yeah! Definitely!” Jesse yawned.

 

             _Jesse’s cool_

_Yay! The time is 6:30 no prepping needed_

 

            “How long was I asleep?” Jesse got out her phone to swipe away all her missed texts.

            “Probably an hour.” Petra replied, clicking “do not disturb” off. Jesse paused, looking at her.

            “You just sat here for an hour? Just, letting me sleep?”

            “Yeah…” Petra slipped her phone into her pocket. Jesse laughed.

            “You could’ve just moved me, or woken me up!”

            “But you looked so peaceful!” Jesse laughed again, and leaned into Petra, sighing.

            “Well, thanks. I had a nice power nap.” Petra smiled, and kissed Jesse’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff :3  
> If you have prompts/suggestions, please comment them!


	2. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets ideas and...

            Petra didn’t notice Jesse staring out the window of her small house, immersed in the cookies she was baking. She subconsciously ignored her rushing out the door, and straight to a tall tree outside.

            Petra didn’t realized her absence until she pulled the cookies out of the oven, and a large pinecone fell to the ground outside, followed by a yell. Startled, Petra went outside without even putting the cookies down, oven mitts, and all. She almost dropped them when she looked up in the tree.

            There was Jesse, high up in the tree, yodeling.

            “JESSE! WHAT THE FUCK!” Jesse threw a pinecone at a squirrel, before looking down at Petra, and saying,

            “I’m king of the squirrels!”

            Petra sighed, unable to face-palm because of her hot cookie sheet.

            “Jesse, come down from there!”

            “No.” Jesse dropped another pinecone to a squirrel scurrying across the grass.

            “I’ll call the police.” Petra threatened.

            “Go ahead. I’ll fight them.” Jesse looked over the horizon in all seriousness. Petra sighed again, looking down at her cookies. With a sudden stroke of genius, she called up to Jesse,

            “I have cookies!”

            Jesse’s entire expression altered, as she spotted the freshly baked, steaming cookies. Much like one of the squirrels, she flew down the tree, covered by branches shortly before swinging off of a particularly thick one, closer to the ground, and dropped in front of Petra. She grabbed a hot cookie straight off the sheet, twigs in her hair.

            “I totally would’ve fought them.”

            Petra sighed, and smiled.

            “I’m sure you would’ve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this is pretty random but I like to think that Jesse just gets ideas, and depending on what they are, pursues them immediately.  
> Prompts? Suggestions? Comment please!


	3. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra plays guitar!!!!!

            Jesse gave the beginning of the youtube video one more focused analysis, before restarting the music, and clearing her throat. Then she began to sing.

            “I can show you the world,” she twirled around the room, “shining, shimmering, splendid…” She continued, dramatically dancing and singing along to a poor quality lyric video of “A Whole New World" from Aladdin.

            At the part where Jasmine began singing, Petra suddenly appeared at the window, throwing half her body into the room.

            “A whole new world!” She sang. Jesse screamed.

            Petra laughed, leaning over the window, then falling into the room, still laughing.

            “Jesus Petra, you scared me!” Jesse giggled.

            “You have a beautiful voice!” Petra stood up, and brushed herself off. Jesse blushed a bit. She never sang in front of people.

            “Th-thanks.”

            “C’mere, I wanna show you something.” Petra leapt back out the window. Jesse tilted her head in wonder, like a curious dog.

            “…Okay!” Jesse tried an epic parkour leap through the window, stumbling, but not falling. Petra smiled.

            “C’mon!” She ran off through the woods to her own house, Jesse tagging along. Any other time, Jesse would’ve had no idea how Petra got through the window, but because she had been at Olivia’s house, it was actually on the ground. Everyone’s houses were nicely spaced throughout the forest so they could easily run between them within minutes.

            Upon arriving at Petra’s house, Jesse was a little out of breath from suddenly running. Petra seemed really excited about something. She dashed to her room for something, but Jesse stayed behind to catch her breath, and actually close the door.

            Petra walked out of her room, more calmly now with an old guitar in her hands.

            “You’re old guitar!” Jesse reveled at it. “I haven’t seen it in years!” Petra sat down, resting it on her leg.

            “I haven’t played in years.” Petra strummed the old strings, sounding an odd chord. She twisted the nobs up at the top, tuning it. She flicked a few more chords, perfecting it. Jesse walked over to her, and sat down, gazing at the strings with wonder.

            Petra began to play something recognizable. Jesse stopped.

            “Is that…” She trailed off. Petra smiled.

            “I can show you the world,” Petra was a natural. Jesse had completely forgotten about her love for music after they parted, and came together again. She smiled, leaning into her, feeling her chest vibrate slightly as she sang. The key she played in was a lot more comfortable for both of their vocal ranges, and they sang together, somehow both knowing the entire song. They messed up every now and then, but that was only natural for someone who hadn’t touched their instrument in forever.

            Jesse replayed the scene from Aladdin (her favorite disney movie) in her head, as they sang. At the end, she saw Jasmine and Aladdin leaning towards each other, holding the last note, and she - unconsciously and impulsively - began to do the same. Petra followed along until their lips touched.

            Jesse smiled as they pulled away, then leaned back into Petra when she put her arm around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I like the idea of Petra playing guitar  
> I'm a huge nerd X3  
> Comment your thoughts! I need more prompts, I really like adding to this so please,,,,, give me your wisdom


	4. Peeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Jesse pursuing random ideas.

            Olivia burst through the door.

            “Hey, nerds, we’re here!”

            Axel followed.

            “‘Sup guys!”

            Lukas stepped in, closing the door behind him.

            “Hey, Jesse! How are you doing?”

            Jesse galloped energetically to the room where the gang had entered, Rueben on her heels; she slid to a stop on her socks.

            “I’m doing great! Welcome to PARTY CITY!” She waved her arms dramatically, Olivia chuckling, Rueben squealing excitedly.

            “Hey, guys!” Petra entered the room from down the hall.

            “Hi, Petra! How are you?” Lukas asked, putting his satchel on the floor below a coat rack, then patting Rueben.

            “All is good.” Petra nodded.

            “Alright!” Olivia opened her small, but surprisingly spacious purse. “So I brought ‘The Ring’, which is this horror movie from 2002 that actually looks really good, and the classic: ‘Mean Girls’.”

            “Sounds great!" Petra grabbed soda from the fridge.

            Rueben oinked, jumping up onto the couch, and sitting down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            After listening to songs and dancing wildly, the group decided it was time to watch movies, the sun setting out the window, beyond the trees.

            Petra walked back into the kitchen from the bathroom, then stopped when she heard the microwave beep.

            “Who the fuck put the peeps in the microwave?!” She took out the melted, slightly burnt, steaming peeps, barely recognizable in their roasted state.

            Olivia, Axel, and Lukas all stared, frozen. Jesse burst out laughing.

            “I thought the popcorn was in the microwave…” Axel looked slightly disappointed for a second, then began laughing as everyone else did.

            “Dammit, Jesse!” Olivia held her stomach.

            “Jesse I swear to god I’m gonna tickle you to death!” Petra tossed the burnt box of peeps onto the counter, and started towards Jesse.

            “You’ll have to catch me first!” She leapt up and ran right past her.

 

~

 

            After a short chase, Petra tackled Jesse to the ground, tickling her in all of her most ticklish spots. Jesse giggled, rolling from side to side underneath the redhead until she stopped.

            She looked up at her, she looked back. Then, kind of suddenly, Petra leaned her head down, kissing Jesse.

            “What are you nerds doing?” Olivia shouted from the couch.

            “They probably went and died.” Axel said plainly, getting up to retrieve the popcorn from the microwave.

            Lukas sighed, “I’ll go get them.” He stood up, and turned the corner. “Oh geez,” he turned right back around at the sight that awaited him in the hallway.

            Jesse giggled again, pushing Petra off of her. They stood up, and walked back into the living room.

            “What were you guys doing?” Axel asked, tossing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

            “They were-“

            “Nothing.” Petra cut off Lukas, who sighed, exasperated. Olivia smiled knowingly, raising her eyebrows at Petra.

            Axel, oblivious, enquired, “what _were_ you guys doing?”

            “Nothing.” Jesse said it this time, taking a piece of popcorn from the bag.

            Lukas grabbed the peeps from the counter.

            “We should eat these,” he said.

            “Yeah, they’re probably just like roasted marshmallows,” Olivia suggested, “but more sugary.” They all tried to grab a blob of melted peep from the burnt container.

            “What happens if we light one on fire?”

            “JESSE NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3   
> give me prompts plz
> 
> I went back to edit this and realized  
> I haven't eaten a peep in like,,,,, 6 entire years.....


	5. Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first songfic!  
> Song: Up from Sing Street  
> Writers/Composers: Zamo Riffman, John Carney, Kenneth Papanefus, Gary Clark, Gary Henderson, Carl Papenfus, Ken Papenfus, and Graham Henderson  
> I got the lyrics from azlyrics.com  
> I'm crediting everything becasue I'm paranoid

_It's two o'clock on the edge of the morning_  
_She's running magical circles around my head_  
_I hitch a ride on a dream she's driving_  
_She turns to kiss me, I crash back into bed_

            They walked off of the bus right as it began to rain. It started out as a sprinkle, then turned into downpour, quite suddenly and unexpectedly as the clouds darkened.

_Across the street on a grayed out Monday_  
_I see the girl with the eyes I can't describe_  
_And suddenly it's a perfect Sunday_  
_And everything is more real than life_

            Petra had brought an umbrella for this exact purpose. She opened it, and held it above their heads, pulling Jesse in closer, as to fit her under it as well. They smiled at each other, then continued the trek to the woods.

_I think I'm back in the dream_  
_I think I'm back on the ceiling_  
_It's such a beautiful feeling_

            Drops on the ground turned into puddles, puddles turned into sheets of water flowing down the street. Jesse ran out and jumped in a deep puddle. It splashed everywhere, soaking her feet. Petra looked at her, slightly surprised. Jesse giggled childishly, bringing her shoulders up with a sheepish smile.

_Going up_

            Petra grinned, shaking her head. She continued forward, closer to Jesse. Jesse got that glint in her eye, and kicked the water pooled on the ground. Petra held up her arms, shielding the splash, but her legs got soaked. She smiled devilishly, then kicked a stream of water, getting Jesse.

_She lights me up_

            They continued a water war, the umbrella not protecting the at all while the jumped, kicked, and splashed. Jesse jumped when lightning crashed, scared eyes looking up at the sky for a moment.

_She breaks me up_

            Rain dropped in her eyes, and she looked back at Petra, who was still smiling. Jesse forgot all fear looking at her rain soaked face. Cheeky grin, glistening eye lashes and all.

_She lifts me up_

            They ran back home, drenched in cloud droplets, now comforted by clean, dry clothes, a large fuzzy blanket, and steaming hot chocolate. They looked into each other’s eyes again, hair still wet, eyes still shimmering. They leaned in towards each other, into a kiss that warmed them both up from the inside, out.

_Going up_  
_She lights me up_  
_She breaks me up_  
_She lifts me up_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first songfic!!!!!!!! I thought the lyrics to this song fit it perfectly, so I decided to try this out. I'm kind of obsessed with the Sing Street soundtrack right now so yeah


	6. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plays laser tag

            The gang finally got around to doing what they’ve always wanted to do. Laser tag. The teams were randomly generated, red and blue.

            Petra, Olivia, and Lukas were on the red team with some other random people who happened to be in the same game. Jesse, and Axel grabbed their gear from the blue team section, along with other random people.

            The teams faced off, shouting to each other.

            “We’re gonna beat the shit out of you!”

            “Prepare to die!”

            “We’re gonna smash all of you!”

            Jesse and Petra met at the entrance, guns in hand. Petra leaned over, and spoke quietly in Jesse’s ear.

            “I'm gonna fucking destroy you.”

            Jesse had to admit, Petra could be intimidating when she tried.

            “Get ready for your annihilation.” Jesse replied, trying to come back with the same threatening stance.

            The door opened, and everybody rushed in, going to opposite sides of the room. Axel ran up to Jesse, and they did their short hand-shake combo.

            When the match began, Axel ran as far to the other side as he could without getting shot at, then hid to the side of the room, training his gun on Olivia.

            Jesse tried to be as stealth as possible. She dodged between walls, aiming at Lukas though a hole, but missing him, as he would’t stop moving. He ducked underneath a shorter wall, when he noticed her. Jesse quickly changed positions, going up on a ramp to avoid getting caught by him.

            Petra saw Jesse run to the ramp, and followed her, nearly avoiding Axel, and another person from the opposite team. Jesse jerked her head up when she heard footsteps on the ramp. Petra chased her behind a tall wall, then Jesse turned around, and they both lowered their guns. Petra smiled, and walked towards the smaller girl calmly.

            Jesse went right up to Petra, expecting a hug, or a kiss, as she leaned down. Petra whispered into Jesse’s ear.

            “Get wrecked.”

            She put the tip of her gun right on the sensor Jesse was wearing, and shot her. Jesse widened her eyes, and opened her mouth. Petra bolted.

            “Petra! I’m gonna-“ She ran after the red head.

            Jesse dodged shots, leaping over small walls, rolling behind taller ones, until she had Petra cornered. Petra tried to make an escape, but Jesse tackled her to the ground.

            “Ha!” she yelled, triumphantly, and shot the sensor on Petra’s chest, sitting on top of her.

            "Alright, you got me," Petra laughed, trying to sit up.

            "No," Jesse pinned her arms down, "I won't let you go that easily."

            "Oh?" Petra raised an eye brow, smirking. She was able to get her left arm free, and she used it to pull Jesse down into a kiss. While she was distracted, Petra flipped them over, so she was on top of Jesse now.

            "Ha! The tables have turned!" Petra smiled triumphantly, but then got up, and helped her girlfriend up too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            At the end of the game, the red team ended up winning, but Jesse and Axel decided that it didn’t matter, because they had more fun.

            “That’s not true, I had more fun then all of you!” Olivia protested.

            Lukas shook his head, “nu-uh, I definitely won in that category.”

            “Well I guess that means we’re all winners, ‘cause I’m pretty sure I had the most fun.” Petra said, winking at Jesse, who rolled her eyes.

            They continued talking, telling their own stories of the game all the way home, mutually deciding that they were all winners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))  
> PROMPTS  
> comment plz  
> (ʘ‿ʘ✿)


	7. Afraid of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short, Jesse has a traumatic past which started her phobia of total darkness. So being in a completely dark, and concealed cave brought up some bad memories.

             Jesse breathed heavily, blinking hard, trying to see something, _anything_ around her. She backed up slowly, turning her head left and right frantically, until she bumped into a wall. She stared into the darkness. 

             "No..." She squeezed her eyes shut, the blackness no different from when her eyes were open. "No no no no no..."

_It'll all be over soon, just wait_

  _..._

_No!_

 

            Jesse found herself back in that old town, far from where she lived now with her friends. She looked around, and saw her old house. It was like she was in a dream. She didn't feel her legs move, but she walked into the house, seeing it all before her like it was real. Things faded in and out. Her parents. The farm. Animals.  _The fire._

             The simple wood house burnt quicker than Jesse's mind could process, and the floor gave way beneath her. She was in a dark room, fire illuminating the hole above her. She could hear people screaming, someone yelling her name.

  _It's not real! Go away!_

 

            Now it was all dark. She saw nothing, heard nothing. But one thing was different from that night. She didn't smell smoke. Instead it was just a musty, stuffy smell.

             Jesse opened her eyes, sweat beading on her forehead. She heard something, like a pickaxe digging away at stone, but muffled, echoing. Then she saw light; at first just a small hole that grew gradually, then the entire wall cracked away to light.

             "Jesse! Thank god!" Petra dashed over to Jesse, sweating and panting. She put her hands on her shoulders, bending down to meet her eyes. "Are you okay?"

             Jesse stared blankly for a moment.

  _I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do._

             Then she burst into tears and clung onto Petra, who held her close, not saying another word.

 

~

 

            After a while of sobbing, and hugging Petra, Jesse found enough courage in herself to standup, and get out of that horrid cave. Petra took Jesse to a deserted park, where they would be alone for a bit.

             "I'm so sorry about what happened..." Petra sat down on the bench with Jesse. "I didn't realize the wall was crumbling like that, I should've known better-"

             "It's okay," Jesse tried to keep her breath even, "it's okay now. Don't blame yourself. It's a stupid little thing that happens, I don't know why I get so scared, I just... it's stupid-"

             "Jesse, your fear is not stupid. It's totally valid. No matter how ridiculous the reason is, it doesn't make your fear any less real."

             "I guess you deserve an explanation, why I'm so afraid."

             "...You don't have to tell me."

             "No, I think it might help to get it out."

 

_It'll all be over soon, just wait._

 

            "I lived on a farm with my parents, in a sort of little farm village thingy, which you know of course. And one day, I don't know how it started, but there was a fire in the village that caught on my house really badly. It got to the point where I couldn't even get out if I didn't want to run through fire. Which I didn't. Our house was built a little above the ground, so there was a space beneath the floor that was just totally dark, and probably full of spiders. I was standing there, and the floor collapsed, so I fell into that room. I ended up getting pushed into a completely dark corner while the house collapsed around me. I remember not being able to hear anything except screams, people yelling my name... footsteps..."

             Jesse trailed off, took a hitching breath in, then continued.

 "Then I couldn't hear or see anything for what felt like forever. Eventually some people pulled rubble away, to find me, lying there, completely alive, and scared shitless. They pull me out, and I remember crying, and somebody saying: it'll all be over soon, just wait. At some point, I was asking where my parents were, and they said they couldn't find them. They said: I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do..."

             Jesse's voice cracked, and hitched, breath cutting out in random intervals.

             "Jesse..." Petra put her arms around the smaller girl, hugging her tightly. "Jesse, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..."

             "It's okay... it's just hard. I can't stand darkness now. It always brings me back, and I relive that... a-and it... hurts." Jesse let her tears fall, feeling kind of bad for soaking Petra's shirt. Petra didn't seem to mind though. "I miss them." Jesse took her time to get control of herself.

 

~

 

            The two slowly made their way back home, hand in hand, in comfortable silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it :)))  
> this collection will grow as i come up with random ideas  
> FEEL FREE TO COMMENT PROMPTS OR SUGGESTIONS OR REQUESTS!!!!!!!  
> It's really hard to type with my long fake nails but I think I got the hang of it.


	8. Go Back to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you scared the girl from The Ring is gonna come kill you in seven days because you saw the movie, and therefore saw the tape?" Petra taunted.
> 
> "YES PETRA!" Jesse hugged a pillow to her chest.

            Jesse jumped, curling her knees up to her chest, leaning into Petra.  _God_ "The Ring" is  _really_ scary. Petra smirked, finding Jesse's fear amusing.

            She knew they had to be close to the end of the movie at this point, but it was still terrifying to her. 

            Jesse let out a small squeak, and hid her face in Petra's shoulder. Petra laughed, and snuggled up closer to Jesse.

            At one point Jesse felt Petra startle, though she knew Petra would never admit she was scared. 

            The movie finished after what felt like forever of tensing up, and squeezing a blanket. Petra turned the TV off, and went over to Jesse.

            "Are you okay?" She laughed. Jesse just squeaked in response. "You scared that girl's gonna come kill you in seven days because you saw the tape?" Petra taunted.

            "YES PETRA." Jesse hugged a pillow to her chest. Petra laughed again.

            "Don't worry, I won't let her get you." Petra lifted Jesse off the couch, holding her close. Jesse smiled, and dropped the pillow back on the couch. Petra always got cuddly after horror movies, which Jesse loved because she was always shitting her pants (not literally of course) after horror movies.

            "You've gotta admit it was pretty scary though." Jesse said as Petra carried her to their room. She wasn't expecting Petra to admit anything.

            "Yeah, I'll admit I was mildly horrified at some points," Petra admitted.  _Damn._ She's so open about everything to Jesse and  _damn_ she's strong she just carried her up the stairs. "I was more scared you were gonna shit yourself though." 

             _Oh come on._

            

* * *

 

            Now they lay in bed, Jesse curled into a ball, Petra's arms around her. At some point in the night, Petra had spread out, and Jesse had rolled to the other end of the bed, all the blankets wrapped around her. She was half awake, only slightly aware of the floor coming towards her-

             _Ow._

           She was fully awake now, and fully aware of the floor. She got up, and looked at Petra who was splayed out like a star fish, mouth hanging open. Jesse decided it would be fun to annoy her, seeing as how she was already fully awake now, and Petra was... there for her to annoy. Why miss out on the opportunity?

            Jesse sat right next to Petra, facing her. She reached her hand out and poked her face. Petra stirred, but didn't wake up. Jesse poked her face again. This time she rolled onto her side, facing away from Jesse. Jesse wondered if she was actually just pretending to be asleep.

            Jesse considered straight up pushing Petra off the bed, but that would just be cruel, even though Jesse had already been pushed off the bed. It was an accident though, and this would've not been an accident. 

            Jesse heard a noise from out side, and jumped. Then she slid down, lying next to Petra on her side. Petra rolled over again, now facing Jesse, their faces close together. Now Jesse considered licking Petra. This was a silly, childish thought, but it had worked in the past. Another option crossed Jesse's mind. She could just, snuggle up to her, and go back to bed.

             _But that would be no fun._

           So Jesse pinched Petra's nose, cutting off her air. Petra snorted, and jolted awake, Jesse releasing her nose. Jesse giggled, and Petra looked confused.

            "Ughhh, Jesseeeeee," Petra took a pillow and shoved it in Jesse's face, then turned over. Jesse giggled some more, moving the pillow and scooting up to Petra, and putting her arms around her. "Whaddoyouwant?" Petra asked groggily.

            "I saw the opportunity to annoy you, and I just had to take it." Jesse heard another noise from outside, and tried to not let herself get too scared.  _But wait,_ maybe she could use that to her advantage... "And I'm scared." 

            "Yeah?" Petra turned to face Jesse again, and pulled her close. "Don't worry, just  _please_ go back to bed." Petra wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist. Jesse buried her head in Petra's chest.  _Success._

           The rest of the night was calm and peaceful, Jesse in Petra's arms. That movie wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse didn't die don't worry  
> Anyone have any prompts for me? Comment them please! :)


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse ran through the ruins. She heard them calling, but she couldn't see them.  
> They were dying, and she couldn't save them.  
> And then she woke up.

Their voices echoed through the air. Jesse ran through the ruins, trying to reach them. She tried to call out to them, but her voice sounded muffled, indistinct. She turned a corner, but every area looked the same. She felt like she was going in circles, countless loops.

Jesse heard people's screams, getting more clear, more real, as she ran towards the portal. She passed through, and was suddenly in a dark forest, surrounded by mobs.

Petra held her sword, fighting off mobs. Jesse looked around and saw...  _them._ Her friends. But they didn't really look like them. They looked like they'd been dead for months, lying on the ground, lifeless eyes.

"Jesse!" She heard Petra yell, and looked at her. Jesse ran towards her, but it was too late. She heard her name echoing from all directions, as she fell into darkness. She screamed, as everything crumbled around her.

 

* * *

 

Jesse jolted awake, sitting up in bed, breathing hard. The feeling of falling down ceased as she pushed hair out of her face and felt how sweaty her forehead was.

"Jesse?" Petra was awake, propped up on her elbow. She looked up at Jesse, concerned. "Did you have a nightmare?" Jesse let out a long breath, and laid back down.

"Yeah..." Jesse said in response, closing her eyes, trying to get the image of her decaying friends out of her head. She turned toward Petra, trying to even her breath. But she felt like she couldn't. Tears escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheek. Petra wiped her tears away, her hand lingering on Jesse's cheek.

"What happened?" She asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to of course, but..." Petra held Jesse's hands in her own.

"I..." Jesse looked down, trying not to start crying again. "I couldn't get to you. Everything was distorted, and..." She took a deep breath. "Olivia, Axel, and Lukas... th-they were dead..." Jesse blinked away more tears, feeling the darkness swallowing her up. 

"Don't worry," Petra pulled her close, hugging the smaller girl's head against her chest. "They're okay. I'm here."

They lay there for a while, until Jesse scooted away a bit so she could look up at Petra. She lifted her hand up to cup her cheek. Petra put her own hand over Jesse's, leaning into it. Jesse then moved her hand down, touching Petra's lips. She could see her face redden, and laughed a bit.

Jesse scooted closer again, and pulled Petra down into a brief kiss. This time Petra left her thumb on Jesse's lower lip. Jesse smiled, stroking Petra's hair, and leaning into her.

Jesse slowly fell asleep again as her fear faded away. She knew everything would be okay. Petra was right here with her, and Jesse would make sure that didn't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: When they woke up in the morning, they kept poking each other's lips playfully, Jesse finding how flustered Petra got hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was bored so


End file.
